Diabeetus
What is Diabeetus? Diabeetus is an organization dedicated to fighting against the New Pacific Order. Founded during the last days of the Great War by Good King Chinaman, Diabeetus was a blip on the radar for the first few days of its existence. The Diabeetus Intifada did not truly start until after the end of the Great War when Sheik GKC dropped two nuclear weapons (one each on Mars05 and electron sponge of the NPO) although the first action of the jihad was the mass cruise missile strike by Everton, another former Diabeetus member, committed during the end of the Great War, in which Everton nuked one or more NPOers, bought mass cruise missiles, 5 satellites, and rode his way down the rankings declaring war on dozens of NPO nations and hitting each with super cruise missiles. Everton's jihad was overlapped by the Great War, though, and is often considered as a part of that conflict. Diabeetus did not truly gain international fame as a serious alliance until the harrissy nuclear campaign. Membership The only three members of Diabeetus that may be confirmed by Diabeetus leadership are GKC, Everton, and Harrissy. According to Diabeetus leadership, many more nations exist that cannot be confirmed for obvious reasons. The Harrissy Campaign: Diabeetus as an international phenomenon Diabeetus gained much fame in August 2006 when Harrissy launched his strike against the NPO. Eight NPO nations received his nukes, and more received his super cruise missiles. The Harrissy Campaign is a mixed bag. On one hand the attack was an operational failure. Due to unforeseen circumstances, Harrissy had to carry out his attack in a hurry, before planning was completed. Harrissy made many mistakes in his rushed plan and he botched the plan in many ways. He dropped his strength by sending away tech and selling land in an effort to get to Ivan Moldavi's range. Not only did he undershoot and end up lower than Ivan, but he didn't declare on higher level nations before attempting to lower his strength. As a result, all eight nukes and all the super cruise missiles were used to a lesser effect on lower-level NPO nations. While there was still a significant amount of damage done, the damage would have been much greater had Harrissy used his nukes on targets in his original strength range. On the other hand, the Harrissy Campaign showed the world that Diabeetus was a serious alliance. GKC experienced a surge in recruitment for the organization, and Diabeetus is now a household name in the CyberNations world. Copy-Cats There were a few other attacks by nations claiming Diabeetus affiliation that 'went out with a bang' by declaring war on as many NPO nations as possible and nuking them, ultimately sacrificing their nations. One such attack in August 2006 actually targeted prominent members of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization, including Chris_Kaos and Das Girl. Future Plans GKC has hinted at many future attacks being in the works, especially in the month of September. For obvious reasons not much information is known to the public. Category:Alliances Link to Original Sign-Up Thread http://s15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=16050